Siempre te protegeré de las serpientes Gaa-chan-¡
by CatyUchihaWix
Summary: Basado en cap 4 de "Un Dobe siempre será un Dobe..." Gaara, con 5 años, es llevado a Konoha, pero, mientras pasea por la aldea, termina perdiéndose, y siendo puesto en una trampa, pero ¿Quién fue el extraño niño que lo salvó? GaaSasu aunque aveces no lo parezca... Shota Lime


Un tierno niño de tan solo 5 años paseaba por las alegres calles de Konoha. Estaba solo. Su padre, el cuarto Kazekage, había tenido que ir a una reunión de urgencia con el Hokage, por lo que tuvieron que viajar de improviso a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, se habían quedado en Suna ,con la excusa de tener un examen muy importante, por lo que ahora se encontraba completamente solo. Eso no le extrañaba, su familia siempre le había dado la espalda, decían que era un monstruo, un asesino, que era solamente una _escoria_.

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento esa palabra dejó de ofenderle, y pasó a ser algo cotidiano..._

Y ni hablar de tener amigos. Nunca nadie se le había acercado, sus compañeros le tenían miedo a causa de la arena que siempre lo acompañaba. Siempre intentaba acercarse y jugar con ellos, pero todos corrían asustados. Pero eso no importaba, mientras su que su tío Yashamaru lo quisiera, el soportaría todo...

_Pero su tío Yashamaru no estaba aquí..._

Según lo poco que le habló su padre sobre le tema, Yashamaru había sido enviado para espiar a unos tales Uchiha, no sabía por qué, tampoco es que le importara mucho, después de todo, el preocuparse era trabajo de su padre...

Sin darse cuenta, inmerso en sus pensamientos, caminó sin rumbo desviándose del sendero que lo llevaría a su casa...

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, se percató de un pequeño detalle...

_Todo estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos..._

_Se había perdido..._

Un poco asustado por perderse en un lugar completamente desconocido, empezó a deambular por la dirección que él creía que era la correcta...

_Grave error..._

Sintió algo rozarle la pierna. Asustado, pateó inmediatamente la cosa escamosa que le había tocado. Era una serpiente, nunca las había visto ya que, aún viviendo en el desierto de Suna, no solía salir mucho, así que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a ese animal rastrero.

Algo asqueado por la sensación que le había proporcionado el contacto con ese animal, continuó su camino lo más rápido que pudo . Se estaba haciendo de noche, y no creía que su padre lo saliera a buscar si no llegaba a la posada donde hospedaban...

De repente, volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación de ser rozado por algo, soltó nuevamente un grito, con los ojos un poco llorosos. No era su costumbre asustarse así, pero la sensación que le causaba ese animal era realmente desagradable.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr, no quería más animales raros, no le gustaba, quería volver con su tío a Suna y jugar con él...

Pero de pronto tropezó, había una trampa puesta en el suelo.

Gritó por la caída. Se había raspado los brazos y las piernas. Abrió los ojos y, horrorizado, observó como había caído en un agujero de 3 metros de altura como mínimo. Trató de escalar como había aprendido de su tío, pero...

_Sintió como la misma cosa áspera de hace unos segundos lo jalaba hacia abajo..._

Horrorizado, gritó por ayuda. Había centenares de serpientes en ese gran agujero. Estaba acorralado. No entendía por qué la arena no lo ayudaba, se supone que debería protegerlo...

_Pero nada..._

Presenció cómo es que esos animales rastreros se empezaban a acercar a él. Unos cuantos empezaron a subir por su cuerpo, mientras lo enrollaban y lo asfixiaban poco a poco. Trato de gritar, de pedir ayuda, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse y tratar de safarze de ellas, pero lo único que conseguía era que le apretaran cada vez más...

Rendido completamente, esperando que su hora llegara, cerró los ojos y permaneció totalmente inmóvil...

Sintió como una serpiente se acercaba a su cabeza...

Oyó como esta abría su boca y emitía un sonido con su bípeda lengua

Y...

-¡DISPERSIÓN!-

Una tierna y aguda voz resonó entre los alrededores. El pequeño que se encontraba atrapado en ese enorme agujero, abrió los ojos y contempló a la persona que había realizado ese jutsu...

Era un niño, seguramente de su edad. Tenía unos grandes y afilados ojos color ónix, una piel blanca y el cabello negro azabache. El extraño niño, le hizo una seña con la mano y le tiró una especie de cuerda.

Este, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sujetó de ella y empezó a subir por la empinada pared de tierra.

Al llegar ya a la superficie, sintió como el niño le hacia otra seña y empezaba a correr, él también lo siguió, después de todo, ya había oscurecido y no sabia como volver a la posada...

Cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente de aquella trampa, el niño pelinegro paró de correr y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol. Palmeó el costado derecho de la raíz, indicándole que se sentara con él. Gaara, entre desconfiado y sorprendido porque alguien no lo rechazaba y actuaba tan amable con él, se sentó, pero a una distancia considerable del niño, como tomando precaución de si eso era un tipo de trampa.

-¿Tú por q-...-

-¿¡Estas loco?!, ¿¡No viste que era un Genjutsu?!, ¡Podrías haber muerto!.-

El pelirrojo,aun con lágrimas en los ojos, asustado por el repentino grito, bajó la cabeza lentamente. Apenado por tal muestra de preocupación de parte del desconocido.

-Y-Yo... lo siento...-

El pequeño niño oji-negro, viendo la reacción del chico, se relajó un poco y sonrió abiertamente.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, si mi nii-san hubiera estado aquí, ¡Hubiera acabado con todos los malos de un solo golpe!..-

-...-

-Ven... este...¿Cual es tu nombre...?-

-...-

No quiso responder, después de todo, siempre que decía su nombre, las personas se alejaban de él. No quería eso, tenía que pensar rápido...

-Gaa, me llamo Gaa...-

-...¡Bueno, Gaa-chan!, ¡Vamos para que mi Nii-san pueda llevarte a tu casa!.-

-...-

El pequeño oji-onix se levantó y empezó a andar en dirección de lo que se suponia debia de ser el camino que estaba siguiendo antes de perderse en el bosque...

Tan ensimismado estaba en pensar en su nuevo amigo, si es que así podía llamar a ese desconocido, no se percató de que un pequeño quejido había salido de los labios de este...

-¿Estas bien...?

-¿E-eh…? , Ah! si! por supuesto!...-

-...-

De pronto, el peli-rojo observó cómo el pequeño niño que lo acompañaba caía estrepitosamente sobre las malezas; y , asustado, corrió en su ayuda…

-¿¡Estás bien…?!-

-...- El pequeño oji-onix bajó la mirada sonrojado y con los ojos un poco llorosos.- Y-yo… parece que me torcí el tobillo…-

-...-

El niño de Suna miró apenado al peli-negro. Por su culpa, su salvador había resultado herido. Sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de haberle causado daño, se puso de cuclillas y habló con voz segura…

-Ven… te llevaré en mi espalda…

-...-

Apenado, el oji-negro aceptó el gesto y se subió a la espalda del otro niño. Se dió cuenta de inmediato de que este era ninja por la facilidad con la que lo cargaba, aún así, no dijo nada al respecto. Se le hizo extraño porque nunca lo habia visto por el pueblo…

Siguieron caminando en medio de la noche, el peli-negro le daba indicaciones al pequeño que lo cargaba, mientras que este solo estaba en silencio y asentía. Le había pedido a Dios que por favor la arena no espantara al niño, no quería asustarlo, no quería hacerle daño…

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de Konoha, el pequeño de Suna, al notar lo cerca que estaba de su posada, se encaminó a ella sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¡Oye!, ¡Mi casa esta del lado contrario!...Oye!-

-Y la mía está a unos metros, descuida, te vendaré la pierna…-

Si no fuera porque el de cabello azabache estaba en su espalda, se habría percatado del sonrojo que cubría la cara del pequeño extranjero pelirrojo…

-...Está bien…-

Caminaron unos pocos metros más y llegaron a lo que parecía ser un hotel de 5 estrellas.

-Gaa-chan… ¿eres millonario…?.-

-...-

Entraron a esa enorme estructura, pidieron la llave del cuarto, y subieron, mejor dicho, Gaa-chan subió al pequeño a cuestas.

Entraron a la habitación, y dejó al oji-negro en el sofá mientras iba a por las vendas. Mientras tanto, el invitado observaba curioso toda la habitación. Era muy espaciosa, elegante y con un estilo tradicional japonés. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja pálido y la decoración consistía en unos murales de árboles Sakura... nunca le gustaron esos árboles por el simple hecho de tener un color chillón que tanto lo estresaba…

El aquamarine volvió con unas vendas y un desinfectante, después de todo, su nuevo amigo también tenía unas raspaduras…

-D-déjame curarte…-

-...- Las mejillas del peli-negro se tiñeron de un leve rosa. Después de todo, era la primera vez que un amigo lo curaba, siempre eran su Oka-san y su Nii-san quienes lo hacían.-...Hai…-

Comenzó con ponerle un poco de desinfectante al algodón para después empezar a pasarlo cuidadosamente por la pierna del pequeño oji-ónix, el cual se quejó un poco por el ardor. Ya completada su tarea, tomó la venda y le empezó a sacar el pequeño zapato al niño, seguido del calcetín, para después empezar a enrollar la blanca venda alrededor de su pie y su tobillo…

Orgulloso por su resultado, levantó la vista y miró el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, fijó su vista en los grandes ojos negros que lo observaban, al percatarse del sonrojo del niño, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas también se tiñeran de rosa…

Avergonzado, se paró rápidamente y se sentó al lado de su invitado, con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Un cómodo silencio se formó en la habitación.

De repente, el joven de Suna sintió un peso en su hombro. Sorprendido, contempló como el pequeño niño dormitaba en completa paz. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Y, por primera vez, un inexplicable sentimiento de seguridad llegó a él….

_Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pequeño niño de pelo azabache empezó a abrir sus ojos. Se sentía muy cómodo, se encontraba en una blanda pero firme superficie, además, estaba calientito…

Se volvió a recostar en ese cálido espacio cuando notó algo raro…

_El lugar donde estaba acostado, hacia un extraño... BUM... BUM_…

Rápidamente se levantó y presenció que se había quedado dormido encima de su nuevo amigo, Gaa-chan.

Su cara se volvió un tomate por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Aunque su mente todavía no podía tener tener pensamientos impuros, no quitaba el hecho de que era una escena bochornosa…

Pero dejó sus pensamientos en el momento en que sintió que algo empezaba a moverse, ó específicamente... _alguien._

Miró a Gaa-chan y se dió cuenta de que este estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Tenía la piel pálida, sudaba y se retorcía mientras susurraba "_serpientes"_. No le sorprendió, hasta él se hubiera traumado de vivir esa horrible experiencia con tan solo 5 años de edad…

-Gaa-chan… Despierta… Gaa-chan…-

-_No...serpientes…¡aléjense!….-_

_-_Gaa-chan…! … Gaa-chan despierta!...-

-_No..no…_¡NO...!-

El pequeño oji-aquamarine se enderezó sobresaltado, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El pequeño, al ver como se encontraba su amigo Gaa-chan, no hizo más que abrazarlo, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras lo apretaba fuertemente…

-¡Yo protegeré a Gaa-chan de las serpientes…! ,para que no hagan llorar a Gaa-chan…-

-...-

-¡Me casaré con Gaa-chan y asi siempre lo protegeré…! , estaré siempre contigo, así que no llores…-

Al pequeño pelinegro también le empezaron a caer lágrimas, no le gustaba ver a Gaa-chan asi…

-...H-hai...-

Se volvieron a acostar, el extranjero de espalda al sofá y el peli-negro encima de este. Puso una mano en la cintura de este último y lo apretó aún más hacia sí.

-Gaa-chan…- Dijo el pequeño mientras levantaba su cabeza…

-Mmm…?-

-Te quiero, Gaa-chan…-

El joven de pelo azabache se acercó lentamente a la cabeza del pequeño de ojos aquamarinos, y depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de este, los movió un poco para saborear ese extraño sabor nunca antes probado, para después poner sus manos en el cuello de _Gaa-chan_, y acercarse más a él…

Gaara, sorprendido por la acción del oji-ónix, se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que invadieron su interior. Tomó la cintura del menor y lo acercó aún más a él. Comenzó un lento e inocente movimiento de labios contra los del menor, mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro…

"_Vainilla...Sabe a vainilla…"_

Hipnotizado por el sabor, Gaara comenzó a mover los labios más bruscamente. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba _más…_

El peli-negro, algo sorprendido por la brusquedad de su acompañante, soltó un pequeño gemido inconscientemente, y lo atrajo más hacia sí…

El pelirrojo estaba tan concentrado en probar más de ese dulce sabor, que no se dió cuenta cuando su pequeña lengüita entró a la cavidad del menor. Ambos soltaron un gemido por tantas sensaciones juntas.

Gaara, perdido en un mar de sensaciones, comenzó a pasar la mano que antes descansaba en su cintura por debajo de la azulada polera del oji-onix, este último sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se sentía tan raro y bien a la vez…

Cuando el peli-rojo iba a bajar un poco más la mano, empezó a oír unas pisadas acercarse a la puerta…

Asustado se separó del pequeño con pelo negro mientras le hacía una seña hacia la puerta. No quería que su padre lo encontrara haciendo eso que las parejas hacían en la calle, algo le decía que no estaba bien…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, mientras un enojado Kazekage caminaba a zancadas en dirección a la sala de estar…

-Esos malditos Uchihas…-

-Padre…-

El cuarto kazekage miró con desprecio a su hijo, no estaba de humor para sus niñerías…

-¿Que quieres maldita se…- Cortó su voz de inmediato al ver que su hijo no se encontraba solo. Miró de arriba abajo al niño que se encontraba aún de espaldas, y se fijó en un pequeño detalle.

_Su azulada polera tenía un abanico color rojo y blanco…_

-¡Gaara!, ¡¿Qué haces trayendo escoria a nuestra posada?!-

-E-ehh…?-

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

Tomó bruscamente de la manga al peli-negro y lo llevó directamente a la puerta.

-¡No padre...él…!-

-¿¡ME ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO?!-

Inmediatamente después de gritarle a su primogénito, tiró fuera de la posada al pequeño que aún se encontraba con el tobillo esguinzado…

-_¡AH..!-_Gritó de dolor al ser aventado de esa manera tan brusca…

El pequeño niño peli-negro salió lo más rápido de allí, ese hombre daba mucho miedo…

-No te vuelvas a juntar con escoria como esa Gaara…-

-Padre...porque…-

-¡No es tu asunto!...no debí traerte a Konoha, además de ser un monstruo, eres idiota…-

-...-

Gaara se quedo en completo silencio, agachó la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada fija en el piso, pero, en ese mismo instante, notó como algo blanco se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta…

_Una nota…_

Esperó pacientemente a que su padre terminara sus asuntos y se fuera a dormir, mientras que este último entraba en su propia habitación, Gaara por fin podía salir a ver la nota que descansaba debajo de la puerta…

La tomó cuidadosamente y la desdobló…

"_**Siempre te protegeré de las serpientes, Gaa-chan…**_

_**pd: Quiero que me des muuuchos más besos.**_

_**De la futura esposa de Gaa-chan"**_

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Gaara, mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho…

_¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte…?_

Gaara leyó por el resto de la noche la nota que le dejó el pequeño…

Pero se percató de algo…

_Nunca le preguntó su nombre…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Años después, cuando los exámenes Chunin ya habían sido anunciados, un rubio con marquitas en las mejillas, peleaba con un extraño sujeto lleno de marcas moradas. Pero de pronto Un peli-negro hizo acto de aparición…

-Lo diré una sola vez...Dejalo…-

-¿Qué te crees, niño tonto?...-

-No me hagas repetirlo…-

-¡Niño tonto…! , Baja de ahí…!-

-...-

-Eres de esos mocosos latosos a los que más odio, con una actitud que no es más que palabras…-

El raro joven de marcas moradas desenvolvió un extraño objeto cubierto de vendas. Solo se podía apreciar una punta con pelos puntiagudos, pero se veía que era un tipo de marioneta, bueno, sólo el oji-onix se dio cuenta…

-Kankuro…...Retrocede…..- Una voz rasposa sonó en los alrededores. Y el peli-negro, paralizado, no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendido…-

"_Esa voz...Él la conocía...pero… ¿De dónde…?"_

_-_Estás avergonzando a nuestra aldea…-

-G-gaara-sama…, si… lo siento….-

-Siento los problemas causados…-

"_Este chico...se parece… no… no podía ser cierto, oyó de su padre que ese chico seguramente había sido asesinado, algo de un Clan que se extinguió..."_

_-_Kankuro, Temari, andando, no venimos aquí para jugar…-

-Si!..-

-Oye!, Tú!...el de la calabaza en la espalda…¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-

-Mi nombre es Gaa…-

-...-

-Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara…Tú también me das curiosidad…¿Quién eres…?-

-...Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke…-

-... Nos veremos pronto...Uchiha…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Uchiha se había ido de la aldea, las noticias corrían como el viento. Todas las aldeas ninjas comentaban sobre la traición del Último Heredero Uchiha.

Dentro de la aldea de Suna los hermanos Sabaku No comían en silencio, aún en luto después de la muerte de su padre…

-Todo es culpa del maldito Uchiha…-

-Kankuro… déjalo, no se puede hacer nada…- La voz de Temari sonó dura, pero con un tono de tristeza a la vez…

-...-

-Ya entiendo por qué Padre llegó diciendo que te habías juntado con escoria una vez…-

-...¿De qué hablas… Kankuro…?...-Gaara, aunque trato de no demostrarlo, mostró curiosidad en su voz por lo dicho de su hermano…

-¿No te acuerdas…?... Bueno… eras demasiado pequeño…, Padre nos contó que cuando viajaste a Konoha por primera vez, te habías juntado con ese Sasuke Uchiha, lo reconoció por la ropa que llevaba puesta, después de todo, era muy común que usaran ese símbolo en la espalda…-

-...-

Sabaku no Gaara quedó paralizado…

"_La persona de la que se había enamorado…"_

"_¿Era Sasuke Uchiha…?"_

"_¿El mismo Sasuke con el peleó en los exámenes Chunin…?"_

_"Ese Sasuke...?_

"_**Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que,**_

_**cuando vio aquellos ojos,**_

_**su corazón,**_

_**latió como hace mucho no había latido…"**_

.

.

.

"_**Siempre te protegeré de las serpientes, Gaa-chan..."**_


End file.
